


Uprooted Perfection

by Short_Story_Shorty



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Ghirahim is sadistic, Ideas welcome, Kinda torture, Link gives himself up, M/M, Pipit can be a perv, Unfinished/May never get done, Zelda is slightly uncaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Story_Shorty/pseuds/Short_Story_Shorty
Summary: With Demise dead, life has quieted down. The people of Skyloft have begun to settle on the surface. Everything appears to be right with the world. That is until a certain demon lord shows up to claim that which he is sure belongs to him. Our yellow garbed knight has a completely different opinion on this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't read the tags, this story might never get finished. I had started writing it for someone as a request, but it never went any further than this. If you want me to continue it, leave an idea for what to do with the story and hopefully it will break the writer's block I have for this story and get me writing. Who knows until we try, right?

It had taken half a year for Link to finish his quest down below and bring Zelda back. I had worried the whole time he was gone, even though Link came back up to see me at every bird statue he found. The worst part was hearing about the ruling demon lord, Ghirahim.

The first time Link met him was in the Skyview Temple. Link had come home and curled up in my arms, fighting tears. The demon had promised upfront to not murder Link, just to beat him within an inch of his life, and that alone made me nervous. If he had such confidence than how far did his power go. My fear worsened when Link spoke to me of how the man had touched him. It started when Ghirahim pushed Link across the room and tore his side on the ground. The demon had ran his hand down Link's side and then licked the blood off his fingers. I had held the scared boy a little tighter as he shook and whispered about how Ghirahim had forced him to the wall. How he had taken Link's face in his hands and stolen his first kiss. How he bit the beautiful skin of his throat until it was red with blood. And then how the demon lord had left him, stating Zelda wasn't around anymore. Left my Link on the floor to bleed until he had crawled over to where his pouches had been thrown and drank a healing potion.

Not long after that, he saw the demon lord again at the Earth Temple. Though this time he had only hinted that he wanted Link's body again. It didn't stop me from wanting to run my sword through the creep as Link shivered with old memories.

Next, Link encountered Ghirahim as Zelda was slipping through the Gate of Time in the desert. The demon lord was furious as the gate crumbled and he turned to Link with a wicked smile. I still remember the diamond pattern he cut in the skin of Link's back. I was the one that bandaged that back over and over as it healed because red potion didn't work on wounds from Ghirahim's daggers. Link had spoke to me of his fears about no one ever wanting his soiled body as I cleaned the wounds for the third time and I had been so caught up in the moment that I confessed. It still baffles me that Link excepted me.

I was surprised when Link met Ghirahim at the Ancient Cistern and the demon did nothing to him. I thank the Goddess to this day that I didn't have to see Link bloody and broken one more time.

The hope that Ghirahim had perhaps forgotten Link, since he was nowhere to be found in the Sand Ship or desert, was dashed when Link was punished by him at the Fire Sanctuary. Link refused to reveal where the second Gate of Time was and Ghirahim was so mad he told Link he would deafen his ears with the shrill sounds of his own screams. It took every bit of my patience to not take Link's sailcloth and find that murderous freak. Link was in his room for days after that particular beating, mumbling to himself every so often. Finally, he spoke to me as I fed him. Telling me of the horrors Ghirahim had put him through. Not unlike the first time they fought. He even asked me if he was still good enough to be with me, seeing as Ghirahim had touched Link all over and continued to steal his lips. I promised him I would love him no matter what. That seemed to calm Link enough.

My heart soared when Link returned with Zelda. He told me of how he had beaten Ghirahim, but wasn't in time to save Zelda. And then how he had traveled to a different dimension to fight a giant man named Demise. Link grew confused when he spoke of how Demise's sword, Ghirahim as I had learned, simply disappeared and Demise had seemed just as perplexed as Link. Though, it had offered him the perfect opportunity to defeat the man.

Now I sat in the small cabin down on the surface that Link lived in. My own home just a few houses away. I was watching him cook lunch and enjoying the view quite a lot. "Pip, I swear if you are staring at my butt, I will refuse to let you eat lunch."

"Aww, but Linky. I thought you loved me." I got up from the chair and headed over to wrap my arms around Link's waist.

"I-I do, but you can be such a perv." His ears lowered and I chuckled. Even after all he has gone through, Link is still innocent.

I nibbled on his ear and Link shivered. "You like it though."

"I like it when you are the noble, no-nonsense Pipit." Link yelped as I bunched his shirt up so my hands could touch his skin.

"So you don't like this." I felt the moan deep in his throat as my nails lightly dug into the skin of Link's stomach. "Cause it sounds like you do."

He was slowly turning into jelly in my arms and I chuckled. "You... are so... mean."

"How so?" Link turned in my embrace, probably to stop me from making him practically melt.

"You're more experienced with this than I am." His sky blue eyes looked up at me with mischief. "Much older."

"Two years is not too much older. Sure, I actually had a couple relationships before this, but I didn't feel for them like I do you." Link's eyes fluttered shut as I covered his lips with my own, drawing out a long sensual kiss. He whined when I pulled away. "I love you, Link."

Link buried his face in my chest, his voice muffled when he spoke. "How can you say that so easily?"

"Because I know it to be true. One-hundred percent." He glared up at me.

"Don't you start." I laughed when he went back to cooking and I wandered back to sit at the table. Mmm. Optimal view of Link's behind.

"There is a ninety-nine percent chance that you feel the same." Link groaned. "There is also a ninety-nine percent chance that you hate how annoying I am."

Link turned to walk towards me, spoon in hand, and hit me on the chest with it. "I miss Fi, really I do, but you have no idea how much of a pain it was to listen to her."

"Don't I? She popped up on more than one occasion to tell me the best method when it came to healing you." Link rolled his eyes as I went on to give him an example. "Master Link will have an eighty-five percent chance of survival if you apply the potion before wrapping. Like I didn't already know that."

"Did you know that your precious hero has a one-hundred percent chance of capture today." My eyes widened as a blade was pressed into Link's neck.

"Pi-ip?" My hands balled into fist. Link was scared. I could see it in his eyes. And it made me furious.

"Ghirahim." I spat his name and the demon's eyes locked with mine.

"How very interesting." His lips almost touched Link's ear as he spoke. "You told an outsider of our encounters, Sky Child? Why, I feel betrayed... and angry. You know what happens when I get angry. Don't you, Link?" Link's eyes widened and he started to shiver. I was so close, inches away really, and I could do nothing because I knew Ghirahim would slice his throat in a second.

"What do you want, Lord Ghirahim?" I cringed at the title, but had a feeling he would talk more if I pretend to respect him.

"Oh, so you do know quite a bit about me. Splendid." I didn't look away from his gaze, even as Link whimpered. I could not show any kind of weakness. "What do I want? Hmm... Now that is quite the question, human. I want many things. But lately, I have wanted one thing above all."

His tongue ran out to lick at the shell of Link's ear. "My Sky Child."

"W-Why?" Link's voice cracked as he spoke. "I- I'm your enemy. What could you possibly want with me, Ghirahim? Besides to kill me for ruining your plans!"

"I've grown fond of you and will make you my pet." My fist tightened. Ghirahim smirked at my anger. "There is nothing you can do now, boy, but watch as I take Link."

In that moment, I realized something. Ghirahim wanted Link alive. Did that mean he wouldn't kill Link if I were to act? Am I willing to take that chance? If it means Link won't be kidnapped and tortured, then yes. I closed the short distance between us and grabbed Link's collar, taking both of them by surprise. I lifted Link up, out of Ghirahim's grasp, and flung him over to the door of the cabin, thanking the boy for not carrying all his gear today.

"How dare you!" A hand flew across my face and I fell to the floor with the force of the slap.

I glanced back at Link. He was just standing there. "Run!" He nodded and flung the door open.

"No you don't, Sky Child." Ghirahim went to walk past me and I grabbed onto his leg, digging my nails in. He glared down at me. "Insufferable brat!"

I gasped as Ghirahim reached down and grabbed me by the throat. "What would be a good punishment for you?" He cocked his head to one side.

His lips curled up into a wicked smile and then I was being thrown from the cabin, right out the front window. I wheezed as I hit the ground. I heard Link scream and started to crawl in that direction. "Link... go to... Zelda." I knew Zelda had unlocked quite a few of the Goddess Hylia's powers, though she could only use them sparingly, but it was more of a chance for Link.

A white boot landed on my hand. "Pip!" I cursed.

Glass was cutting my throat and I knew it would hurt, but I had to get Link to safety at any cost. "Link! Get to Zelda! Now!" I could see the fear in his eyes, but I knew the determination in mine was stronger because Link nodded. I watched him hurry to the far side of the village. To the temple where Zelda prayed most of the day.

"You are an annoyance. I should have killed you, but I was..." Ghirahim knelt down in front of me. His eyes cold and mouth set in a grim line. "Soft."

I cried out as his sword stabbed into my hand. "Just like your pathetic human body."

"I may be weaker than you, but I have ruined your plan." I spat blood and it landed on Ghirahim's knee. He scowled at the color. "Link is probably at the temple at this point. He will be safe with Zelda. She can protect him."

The demon lord frowned further at me, then his mouth turned up in a sinister smile. "But who shall protect you."

"I'll gladly die if it means you will never get your hands on Link." I snarled.

"Will the Sky Child let you die, though?" My eyes widened. And there it was. The one fatal flaw in my plan. Link would give himself up if it meant saving me. "Let's go test this, shall we."

He grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me in the direction of the temple. I knew the ground behind us would be covered in my blood. I could feel it flowing out of my hand, back, and neck. It would be hard to convince Link in the state I'm in, but I was going to try.

We stopped and Ghirahim spoke. "I know you are in there, Spirit Maiden. I require my Sky Child."

The stone door groaned as it opened. "Ghirahim, put Pipit down and leave the forest." I smiled at Zelda's voice.

"And why would I do that. My Sky Child is in there and I want him back. This boy is important to Link, so I shall beat him until I get what I want." I held in any noise of pain I might have made when Ghirahim's dagger cut into my back. Is this how it felt for Link? So helpless and scared. But I would withstand it for him.

"If you won't leave, then I have no choice." A crackling sound filled the air.

"Ah, ah, ah. You wouldn't want to hit this boy, would you?" I blinked, not having realized my eyes were closed, and Zelda's face came into view. As well as a ball of sparkling white energy.

"Pipit!" My heart skipped a beat.

"Link, stay back." The energy in Zelda's hand burst out and then I watched as it became a gate of vibrant colors across the opening. "Don't you dare come out here."

"I-" Link was cut off as Ghirahim stepped forward.

"Come here, Sky Child. I have something that belongs to you." I whined as the point of a blade was pressed into my neck.

"No!" Link reached out through the fence, his eyes full to the brim with tears.

"Please... go." I coughed and could feel the bite of the dagger draw blood.

"Ghirahim, please let Pipit go." Link's voice was heartbreaking.

"Link, you will go back into the depths of the temple. Do you understan-"

"No, Zelda. You don't understand. He's my lover! I love Pipit with everything in my being. You can't possibly make me hide in the shadows while he is in pain!" Zelda's face contorted.

"Link." She sighed. "I... I can't let you go with him. Who knows what he wants you for. Forgive me for my selfishness."

"Hmm. It appears I am not getting what I want." Ghirahim hissed in my ear. "That means that you have to be punished."

I gasped as my body was thrown into the air and then choked out blood as the demon's sword was thrust through my stomach. Air did not come easy as I slid off the sword and fell into a heap on the ground.

"Pipit!" My lungs were failing me.

"Look away, Link." Color left the world around me.

"Oh, look at that." My hearing was growing weaker. "I broke my toy. I could save him…. But I require a certain someone to come with me afterward."

"I'll go." I couldn't feel my toes.

"No, you won't." Darkness was surrounding me.

"What other choice do I have?! Pipit is dying!" Has the ground always been this soft. "Please, Zelda."

"That's a good Sky Child." No pain. Why did I feel no pain?

"I love you, Pip."

* * *

Zelda watched as Pipit's blood ran out across the ground, his body broken. How could she have let this happen?! They were supposed to be safe here! Ghirahim wasn't alive! It had to be a dream! No, a nightmare! But it couldn't possibly be one. Hylia's soul had always kept nightmares away. Zelda's dreams had always been sweet and happy.

Link's frantic screaming and clawing at the gate she had made was breaking her heart. Would he be able to go on if Pipit died? No, not if he thought it was his fault, which the reborn goddess was sure he would think.

"Look away, Link." Not that she would. If Pipit died here, it would be because of her. Not Ghirahim or Link, but her. She would be the one to refuse to let Link go and Ghirahim to heal the dying boy.

Sounds were fading in and out as guilt set in. Yet, Zelda was not guilty for letting Pipit die. It would forever haunt her that she only cared for her chosen hero. Nothing else mattered. Link kept her safe and, in turn, she must keep him alive.

"...a certain someone to come with me afterwards." If Ghirahim thought she would let that hap-

Link's shaky voice sounded. "I'll go."

That snapped Zelda from her trance. "No, you won't."

"What other choice do I have?! Pipit is dying!" Link's eyes watered as she glanced back at him. His voice was but a whisper now. "Please, Zelda."

And she knew he would be useless to keep if Pipit died. He would no longer be able to fulfill his role as a hero. But perhaps she could still keep him from harm.

The gate looked to have burst out and away, when in fact, it condensed into a small pearl. No one noticed as she placed it into the back of Link's neck when they hugged. It would keep him from greater harm, the likes of which she knew Ghirahim would do, and let her know where he is at all times.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers and her hero was gone. Now to get Pipit back on his feet.

* * *

"Link!" I sat up and was immediately being pushed back down.

"Calm down, Pipit." I know my eyes are open, but I can't see anything.

"Zel-Zelda?" A delicate hand landed on my forehead.

"Hush. You need rest. Ghirahim healed you, but not fully. Your body almost gave out. I spent too much energy keeping Link safe and could not further the job. You were on the verge of death. Please, go back to sleep." And slowly I lost the fight for consciousness.

* * *

"Why, why, why?!" Link cringed away as Ghirahim screamed. His long arm rose and a single finger pointed at the once-hero. "I do not understand this protection you have over you, dear boy. And it is grating on my nerves."

"I'm sorry." The chosen hero curled into a ball to hide his nakedness, his clothes having been stripped away the second they arrived in the lavish manor.

"It must have been the girl!" Ghirahim ran a hand back through his hair and sighed. How was he to enjoy his new toy if he couldn't indulge in the greatest of pleasures. Simply touching his skin burned the demon terribly!

Link flinched away from the dagger that was lightly pressed to his cheek. "P-Please... don't..."


End file.
